Smile
by Kagawaii
Summary: "I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart is broken, and the one that could always brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own." **COMPLETE**
1. Smile

__

**SMILE**

**A/N: ****Well, this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me xD Very short word count.. Oops ^^; Anyway, this story was inspired by a quote... READ TIME.**

**

* * *

******

_"I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart is broken, and the one that could always brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own."_

_~Unknown_

_

* * *

_

**SMILE**

My heart ached as I looked at them. Len was laughing happily along with Miku. I then noticed that everyone else was laughing. Having no clue what the subject was, I managed to stifle a laugh or cry of some sort. They all stopped immediately, looking straight at me. I shifted my eyes uncomfortably, trying to find something to distract me. Apparently, Luka had taken notice as I looked at her sympathy filled eyes. She was the only one who had known about my love for Len. I forced a small, simple smile to reassure her that I was alright.

I excused myself to the restroom, feeling their eyes on my back. The warm, vanilla lavender scent seemed to calm my senses a bit. I looked in the mirror, staring at my ordinary reflection. Len and I happened to look very much alike. We shared the same blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and probable figure. But Len didn't share the same love I had for him. I felt jealousy take over me as I thought of Miku. She had the beautiful looks that could intrigue any man she wanted. Len, for example, was caught in her little game. I wanted to scream and shut out all the misery I felt. But I composed myself quickly.

I closed the door gently, waiting for the sets of eyes about to stare at me with concern. I sat back down in my seat and started to play with my minute orange keychain. Len had given this as a gift to me for my 10th birthday. "Are you okay, Rin?" a smooth, worried voice asked. I looked up to see Len's face, which was a bit close. I tried to hide my blush, almost melting at the sight of him. "Oh yes, I'm fine," I replied, forcing a heartwarming smile that betrayed my feelings. Len must have believed it because he shot his charming smile that made my knees weak.

Len turned back to Miku, continuing their conversation that I still didn't comprehend. My heart broke even more. He still hasn't realized how much I loved him. I wanted to confess my feelings right then and there, but all I could do was stare at his back with a hurt, dumbfounded expression. Tears almost welling from my eyes, I continued to play with my prized orange keychain again. From my peripheral vision, I noticed Luka stare at me again. I ignored her and listened to the joyful commotion around me while I sulked, silently sobbing. Even when my heart is broken, I smile as if nothing was wrong…


	2. Broken

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I decided to add more chapters :D This chapter may be a bit dramatic, which I tried to avoid. Help: Should the ending be sweet and fluffy, or sad and realistic? Review please! ~Renny

"_**I love you so much, Rin!" a handsome young boy confessed. "I-I love you too, Len!" spoke the shocked, yet ecstatic girl. They were about to share a loving embrace when… **_**BRINNGG! **

Banging the orange themed alarm clock, I huffed in irritation. I opened my eyes to meet the bright sun that nearly blinded me. I slowly stood up, giving myself some time to regain my balance. Rubbing my eyes, I absentmindedly made my way to the bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot red, puffy, and just plain gross. I apparently cried myself to sleep last night. Just the thought of the previous event made me feel nauseated. As if trying to wash the horrible "taste" away, I brushed my teeth focusing my sight on a photo of Len and I. After I finished, I let out a heavy sigh, smelling the mint scent coming from my breath. Recalling the dream I just experienced, I placed my white clips in my hair. I didn't even bother to put my white bow.

Oh how I wish my dream became a reality. I gripped my stomach as I heard a low growl. The last time I ate was yesterday, which was just a small slice of pizza. I slipped on my fuzzy road roller slippers, lazily dragging my feet to the kitchen. Unaware of my current surroundings, I looked through a bowl which contained fruit. Finding an orange, I sat on a nearby stool and began to peel it. Well this is unusual, the others aren't awake yet.

As if on cue, I heard shifting coming from the couch. Alert, I switched my gaze to the sofa. Instantly dropping my orange, I clenched my chest. My eyes widening at what was before me. Hurt washed over my body as I looked at _them._ Len and Miku were kissing, or attacking each other, in a rather inappropriate manner. My vision started to blur, little droplets of water forming on the corner of my eyes. I stood there frozen, shocked, and mostly heartbroken. I was about to run to my room when I suddenly heard a voice. "Rin?" Miku said surprised. Wiping my wet eyes quickly, I looked at her. Len's flushed face contorted into worry. "G-good morning!" I stuttered. "What happened, Rin?" Len asked, grabbing his beloved banana from a bowl. 'You don't love me back' is what I wanted to shout angrily. Trying to sound regular, I made up a quick lie, "J-just saw a, um, stray puppy," Len raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" Regaining my orange, I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go for a walk," Miku declared. I almost forgot she was there. They shared a quick kiss as I looked awkwardly to the side, fighting back more tears.

Peeling my fruit once again, I noticed Len was staring at me strangely. Confused, I threw him a questioning look. "You're crying, Rin." Stopping what I was doing, I looked down ashamed. Why am I so weak? I should be able to move on, but no. Feeling a bit lightheaded, I decided to ignore his burning stare into my heart.

After a few moments of thinking, I finally found the courage to speak. "Have you ever loved somebody so much, but they didn't love you back?" Len, caught off guard by my sudden question, looked at me. "I guess not," he paused, finishing his banana, "Miku and I are happy together." Another tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't even speak without my voice cracking. Do you hear that? That's my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Luka quietly walked into the kitchen, catching my eye. Wiping away what was left of my tears, I shrugged. "It's okay, Rinny," she comforted, before going to the fridge to find tuna. Breaking the silence, Len got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go catch up with, Miku." Not responding, I just sat there, grimacing. "Bye, Rin!" Finding no strength to speak, I got up and pushed past him rudely. More tears fell down my cheek. He just doesn't understand, does he?

I sprinted to my room, locking my door to prevent them from "helping" me. I broke down on my bed, crying hysterically. I shouted into my pillow, letting all my anger flow out. I tuned out Len's knocks and yells of concern. My cries started to come to a stop, leaving me to drift off into another slumber. "I love you, Len…" I whispered before passing out. If this is love, I hate it.


	3. Ignorance

**A/N I might end this story after 4 or 5 chapters o: Thanks for the support everyone :D And this chapter has a surprise… it's told in LEN'S POV -gasp- The flashback is typed in italics. Enjoy, and review please ^^ ~Renny**

Miku and I have been dating for about a month. Ever since we've been in a relationship, Rin has been acting different. This week got worst. Rin has been crying a lot, and I mean a lot_. _It's hard to sleep when I hear her sniffing, considering my bedroom is right next to hers. I keep waiting for her to tell me what's wrong, but she just brushes it off. Surely it's not about me, is it?

We've been best friends since the diaper days. People always tend to mistake us as twins. But I didn't mind, she's like a sister to me. We tell each other everything. That reminds me of last month when I asked her for "girl advice."

_Oh gosh, I'm already blushing. "Um, Rin?" I called out. She popped her head from outside the bathroom. "Hi, Len! Hold on!" she said happily. I sat down on her soft, tangerine bed, figuring out how I should say this. "Rin, I need help." She smiled at me, "Sure, with what?" I began to fidget with my fingers, feeling my face color. "Well, I kinda like someone…" She had this glimmer in her eye, was it hope? "And?" she continued, expecting to know who it was. "I want to ask Miku out," I felt her mood go down the drain. Ignoring the atmosphere change, I gave her a desperate look. She stumbled over her words, " J-just ask h-her out the." Getting off her bed, I thanked her. "No problem!" she shot me a dazzling smile, but something was off._

I stood outside Rin's room, feeling the despair emanating through her door. My chest tightened as I listened to her helpless wails. Knocking and yelling, I tried to unlock the useless barrier. Minutes later, I gave up, and so did her cries. I sat on the itchy carpet, resting my head against her door. After a thoughtful moment of silence, I heard her speak. "I love you, Len…" I sat there, startled by her sudden confession.

I thought I was hallucinating until Luka came up to me. "Isn't it obvious, Len?" I looked at her warm blue eyes curiously, "She loves you." She said, emphasizing the word 'love.' She left the hallway, maybe to go lecture Gakupo about eggplants. Forcing that thought away, I began to reminisce. Realization hit me, I put all the pieces of the puzzle together. That look of hope she had in her eyes, she probably thought I liked her. Guilt made its way to my head. Feeling like a complete idiot, I walked over to Miku's room. I knocked on her door, "Miku?" She opened her door, welcoming me into her room. Sitting on her teal, overloaded leek desk, I felt the nerves build up. "We need to talk."

I walked out of her room with a huge, red leek print across my cheek. I looked at Rin's door, rubbing my stinging cheek. How could I be so ignorant? Opening her door, I saw her sleeping peacefully. Examining her room, I found a crumpled piece of paper near her bed. Unfolding it swiftly, I began to read. All it said was "You're breaking my heart, Len." I was unable to read the rest due to her dry tears that stained the smeared ink page. Great, she must hate me now. Nice going, Len.

After mentally face palming myself, I sat on her bed gently. Rin looked so relaxed, but her face wasn't content. I lied down and wrapped my arms around her. Kissing her forehead, I whispered with meaning into her ear, "I do love you, Rin." I closed my eyes facing a dreamless sleep, embracing the one that I truly love.


	4. Dream?

**A/N Sowwie for the super late update D: -turns chibi- I had to study for algebra D: Anyway this story is back to Rin's POV. Chapter 5 is going to be the last.. Remember, review please :3 ~Renny**

"_I do love you, Rin." _Those words echoed in my mind as I slowly regained consciousness. I kept my eyes shut, trying to recognize that angelic voice. It sounded an awful lot like Len, unbelievable. Trying to move, I realized something. An unknown weight was wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes cautiously, adjusting my vision. Completely puzzled, I turned my head to find who was hugging me so passionately. Upon seeing Len's face, I got even more confused, if that was possible. Thinking it was a realistic dream, I pinched myself harshly. Ouch, nope.

Still wondering, I decided to enjoy the moment. I stared at his beautiful face. He was just absolutely perfect. His fair, creamy complexion that was flawless. The sun hitting his golden blond hair at the right angle, making it "glow." Don't even get me started with those soft, kissable lips. Feeling like a complete stalker, I looked away. I felt a blush creep up my face. If Len's in a relationship with Miku, why is he showing such affection to me? Questions filled my head at an overwhelming speed, trying to find their answers. When I stole a small glance at Len, I swore my heart skip a beat. Len had awoken and was staring at me with his big, blue orbs. Getting lost in them, I felt my body go numb. I bet my face looked ridiculous. He was still staring at me with eyes full of… love?

The peaceful silence took over as we continued to look at each other, unblinking. He didn't need to speak, this was enough for me. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I noticed his face was getting closer. Oh. My. Gosh. I think my face became even redder. Our faces were just inches apart. Air was the only thing separating us. I could smell his sweet breath engulfing my face. We both started to lean in, our lips barely touching. I closed my eyes, ready for this long awaited moment.

"Rin! Lunchtime!" boomed a sober Meiko. Breaking away from the kiss that never happened, Len and I quickly jumped up from bed. After taking in the situation, Meiko winked at me before leaving. I looked at my pale feet, finding a topic to talk about. Caught off guard, Len wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer together. I looked into his eyes, questioning this random action. "I broke up with, Miku." He brought up, "I didn't realize I was hurting you." I felt my heart flutter with joy. I smiled so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. "Let's go eat!" I said, taking his soft hand into my own. We smiled at each other before giggling to whole way to the kitchen. I sighed, in a good way, just like old times.

Our laughter filled the air as we entered the room. My giggling came to a halt as I spotted Miku. I didn't want things to become awkward among us. Expecting a menacing glare, she gave me a cheery smile. Phew- I heard Len let out a breath of relief beside me.

Len and I took a seat next to each other. "Want to go to the park later?" I nodded enthusiastically before devouring my sushi. Hearing Len's adorable chuckle, I looked up. "What?" I asked. "You got rice on your lip." The silence was interrupted by an eruption of intense laughter. Happy tears fell from my eyes this time. I was finally becoming the old Rin again.


	5. Happily Ever After

**A/N:**** To start off this author's note.. I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse other than procrastinating, being lazy, and having my first writer's block xD I want to thank everyone that actually followed this story and thanks for being patient, eheh ^^; Yes, this is the last chapter for "Smile" I err, hope you like it cause I sure don't /fails at ending stories I got distracted MANY MANY times. But I'm going to start another story that isn't a oneshot. Don't forget to REVIEW! P.S Who uses the word 'jolly' anymore? ~Renny**

When Len asked me to go to the park earlier, I was literally jumping for joy. I tried to contain my happiness by skipping to my room. I could tell I was becoming my old self again. Not the "I don't give a crap and leave me alone" one I was this past month. I hummed a tune to myself lightly while looking through my closet. If you find little dust particles flying in the air when you open your closet, you know it's time for shopping. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated. That's when I decided to do the unthinkable.

"Um, Miku?" I was apparently going to ask her for 'wardrobe malfunction help.' I know what your thinking. "Why are you asking, Miku? The ex girlfriend of Len!" Well, don't piss your pants over it cause Miku actually seemed very jolly about this RinxLen situation. Big relief, yes? "Lemme guess, you need help picking out an outfit." she asked, smirking. I nodded shyly. Next thing you know, Miku barges through my room and heads straight for my closet. I'm going to need a new door now, thanks. "Nope, naw, eww! Hmm… close, oh perfect!" she finally exclaimed. She threw the clothes at my face. "Here, put this on!" Miku said a little too cheerfully. I thanked her before heading towards my bathroom.

I slipped on the outfit, taking my sweet time. I knew Miku's patience was running low. I put my hair in two little pigtails and my bow as a finishing touch. Smiling brightly, I examined my reflection. Miku did a good job. I struck a dramatic pose before being interrupted by Miku's calls, "Riiinnnnn, hurry up!" Her whines never seemed to cease. I ran out and, once again, struck a super hero pose. A giggling Miku tossed an orange at me, which I caught with my super awesome ninja skills. "Now come on, I wanna see Len's reaction!" she squealed, hands clasped together. After she finished her fangirl moments, Miku dragged me to the living room.

Len wasn't there yet so I started to tie my shoe. "Stupid shoelaces." I muttered darkly. I squeaked in surprise as arms wrapped around my waist. I looked at Len sternly, "Don't you ever do that again." He pouted his lips, which were soon squeezed to a certain extent of pain by me. Heading out the door, I laughed out loud when Luka shouted, "Goodbye lovebirds! Be safe!" Then her voice turned dark, "I want Rin pure when she gets home." Len's face turned bright red when he heard the last part/threat. "Don't think you'll be getting some tonight!" I teased. "Awh shucks!" He played along. I punched his arm right as his eyes seemed to shift emotion. "Save the hitting for later tonight." he added a wink. I could feel my cheeks heat up, here comes the teasing. "Haha, now who's blushing!" I surrendered, "Got me."

The walk to the park was relatively quick. I ran to the swings immediately, this was my favorite part. I sat on the blue rubber seat, yelling at Len to hurry up. I swear he can be uber slow sometimes. Once he finally caught up, he began to push the swing. I swung my legs up to catch more elevation. "Higher!" I demanded. I sighed as the wind blew through my hair, the breeze making my clothing cling to my frame. I could tell he was getting tired, the weak little shota. All of a sudden, I stopped abruptly. I was faced towards Len, his expression was hard to read. He held me close, preventing any escape. Our faces were close once again. I closed my eyes before coming in contact with his lips. The kiss was short and sweet. We both broke away, smiling.

**BOOM.** The twilight sky was suddenly illuminated with light. I looked at the sky in amusement. I glanced at Len, "Really? You had to get fireworks? So cliché." I remarked. "Hey, I didn't plan this." I raised an eyebrow before hearing a familiar voice yelling at the both of us. "WOOT! Len, get some!" Gakupo shouted as he ran up to us. I laughed lightheartedly along with Len. The others soon arrived, crowding around us. Meiko pushed poor Kaito face first into the floor. "I'm watching you, Len." She warned before pulling him into a hug. Len was gasping for air when she finally let go. "You owe me a new ice cream cone!" Kaito whined.

The rest of the day was filled with bliss as we all played a ridiculous game of tag. I guess that's what we get when we let Tako Luka make the rules. I was all smiles as we watched the crackling fire that warmed the campfire treat. Meiko was showing us some sort of "dance" but she was to drunk to remember the steps. Len pulled me into a hug, a wide _smile_ stretching across my face.

_"I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart is broken, and the one that could always brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own." _


End file.
